Der bewegte Mann
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Als Doro ihren Freund Axel erneut in flagranti mit einer anderen Frau erwischt, schmeißt sie ihn aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Doch als er weg ist merkt sie, dass sie von Axel schwanger ist und ihn heiraten möchte. Axel lernt auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft den schwulen Walter kennen und zieht letztendlich bei dessen ebenfalls schwulen Bekannten Norbert ein. Die beiden Schwulen sind von Axel angetan. Axel ist jedoch heterosexuell und liebt nach wie vor Doro. Als Doro die Suche nach Axel fast aufgeben will, findet sie ihn und den nackten Norbert (er hatte fälschlicherweise gedacht auf Gegenliebe zu stoßen) bei sich Zuhause. Sie ist zuerst geschockt, später kommen sie und Axel aber doch wieder zusammen und heiraten noch vor der Geburt des gemeinsamen Sohns. Axel kann mit der hochschwangeren Doro nicht schlafen und als Norbert und Walter in Frauenkleidern auf der Hochzeit auftauchen wird Doro misstrauisch. Axel ist entgegen ihrer Befürchtung zwar nicht schwul, aber er trifft seine Ex-Freundin Elke und verabredet sich mit ihr in Norberts Wohnung. Als Doro ihrem Mann nachspioniert, findet sie ihn in Norberts Wohnung regungslos auf einem Tisch kauernd (er hatte zuvor eine Zuchtbullen-Mittel zur Steigerung des Geschlechtstriebes genommen, welches ihn jedoch vor dem eigentlichen Akt außer Gefecht setze). Als dann auch noch bei Doro die Wehen einsetzen, bringt sie Norbert ins Krankenhaus wo sie ihr Baby zur Welt bringt. Walter liefert Axel nach, als dieser wieder zu sich kommt. Doro ist zwar sauer auf Axel, dieser zeigt sich jedoch zuversichtlich die Sache wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. english Spoiler warning When Doro gets her friend Axel again in flagranti with another woman, she chucks him out from the common dwelling. But as he is gone she notices that she is pregnant from Axel and would like to marry him. On the search for an accommodation Axel becomes acquainted to the gay Walter and draws in finally with his likewise gay acquaintance Norbert. The two gays are done of Axel. Axel is however heterosexual and still loves Doro. When Doro wants to stop the search for Axel nearly, she finds him and the naked Norbert (he had falsely meant approval to encounter) at her home. First she is shocked, but later she and Axel meet however nevertheless again and still marry before the birth of the common son. Axel cannot sleep with the high pregnant women Doro and as Norbert and Walter appear dressed like women on the wedding Doro is distrustfully emerged. Axel is not against her fear gay, but he meets his formaly friend Elke and arranges themselves with her in Norberts dwelling. When Doro spies after her husband, she finds him rainless in Norberts dwelling cower on a table (he had taken breed bull means before for the increase of the sex impulse, which put him however before the actual act out of action). When then also Doro's labor pains start, he gets her in the hospital where their baby gets born. Walter delivers Axel subsequently, when he comes back to mind. Doro is sourly on Axel, but he points themselves the thing again to the grasp to get however confidently. français Quand Doro obtient son ami Axel encore dans le flagranti avec une autre femme, elle le jette dehors du logement commun. Mais pendant qu'il est allé elle note qu'elle est enceinte d'Axel et voudrait l'épouser. Sur la recherche d'un logement Axel devient au courant au gay Walter et dessine dedans finalement avec sa connaissance de même gaie Norbert. Les deux homosexuels sont faits d'Axel. Axel est cependant hétérosexuel et aime toujours Doro. Quand Doro veut arrêter la recherche d'Axel presque, elle trouve lui et le Norbert nu (il avait faussement voulu dire l'approbation pour rencontrer) à sa maison. D'abord elle est choquée, mais plus tard elle et rassemblement d'Axel cependant néanmoins se marient encore et toujours avant la naissance du fils commun. Axel ne peut pas dormir avec les hautes femmes enceintes Doro et pendant que Norbert et Walter semblent habillés comme des femmes sur le mariage Doro n'est pas avec méfiance émergé. Axel n'est pas contre son gay de crainte, mais il rencontre son formaly ami Elke et s'arrange avec elle en logement de Norberts. Quand Doro remarque après son mari, elle le trouve sec en logement de Norberts pour se recroqueviller sur une table (il avait pris des moyens de taureau de race avant pour l'augmentation de l'impulsion de sexe, qui l'a mis cependant avant l'acte réel hors de l'action). Quand alors également les douleurs de travail de Doro commencent, il l'obtient dans l'hôpital où leur bébé devient né. Walter livre Axel plus tard, quand il revient à l'esprit. Doro est froidement sur Axel, mais il se dirige la chose encore à la prise pour obtenir cependant avec confiance. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch Basiert auf den Comics "Der bewegte Mann" und "Pretty Baby" von Ralf König, der im Film als Drag-Queen zu sehen ist. english Based on the books "Der Bewegte Mann" and "Pretty Baby", written by cartoonist Ralf König, who appears as a drag-queen. français Basé sur les livres "Der Bewegte Mann" et "joli bébé", écrit par le réalisateur de dessins animés Ralf König, qui apparaît en tant que traîner-reine. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Bavarian Film Awards' 1995 **Best Actor (Darstellerpreis): Joachim Król *'Ernst Lubitsch Award' 1995 **Ernst Lubitsch Award : Sönke Wortmann *'German Film Awards' 1995 ** Outstanding Feature Film **Outstanding Individual Achievement: Actor: Joachim Król **Outstanding Individual Achievement: Direction: Sönke Wortmann *'Golden Screen' 1995 **Golden Screen with 1 Star *'Golden Screen' 1994 **Golden Screen *'Guild of German Art House Cinemas' 1995 **German Film (Deutscher Film): Sönke Wortmann *'Peñíscola Comedy Film Festival ' 1995 **Audience Award: Sönke Wortmann Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 - 17.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:1994 Kategorie:Deutschland_-_Germany_-_Allemagne